Does Anyone Care?
by rienafaire
Summary: Attimi di depressione. Draco Malfoy.


Titolo: Does Anyone Care?

Creazione: 23/07/2002

Rating: PG

Genere: Angst/Dark

Pairing: nessuno

Note dell'Autrice: Attimi di depressione. Il fatto che da mesi voglia scrivere questa fanfiction non significa che adesso finalmente l'abbia scritta in modo che vi piaccia. Io ne sono soddisfatta, ma mentre la rileggo, una volta velocemente, di fretta, un'altra più lentamente, sento tutta la disapprovazione che potrei ricevere. È possibile. Credo di non aver ancora esplorato a fondo la psicologia di Draco Malfoy (non ho la presunzione di saperlo fare, però ci provo). Come al solito un'analisi del suo carattere. Un lato di lui che potrebbe essere vero. Smettiamo di considerarlo forte, coraggioso, indipendente soprattutto. Se vogliamo un personaggio del genere ci sono sempre le Mary Sue, oppure gli Harry Potter. 

Parliamo di Draco oggi. Queste, lo ripeto, non sono le conclusioni, ma di certo tutto quello che ho raccolto fino a adesso dopo varie riflessioni in merito, crucciandomi a lungo sui post delle mailing list americane e le canzoni depresse di Carmen Consoli.

Devo ammettere che mi sento molto vicina al Draco che ho descritto.

Non so se farò un seguito, magari narrativo. Questa è una storia che dovrebbe avere un seguito. In realtà sarebbe solo un prologo. Se mai mi verrà in mente di fare un seguito, o meglio, di raccontare la vera e propria storia, be', vi farò un fischio. Per adesso è solo un mio piccolo pensiero.

Questa è una nota importante. Considero questa fanfiction la mia ipotesi personale e ovviamente più che sbagliata (ma sempre più vera per me) la nascita di quello Xelloss così come compare in Slayers Next la prima volta. So che questa non è una fanfiction di Slayers. Lo so benissimo, eppure c'è un sottilissimo collegamento fra questa ffic di HP e Slayers, molto importante. (Grazie e Zelas Metallium per questo, se mai le capiteranno gli occhi qui sopra).

Ulteriori disclaimer: Hans Christian Andersen per "La Regina della Neve" (che io preferisco dire delle Nevi, non chiedetemi perché); William Golding per "Il Signore delle Mosche" (da cui viene Merridew); Carmen Consoli per varie canzoni citate all'interno della ffic (tra l'altro l'ho scritta ascoltando "Confusa e felice"); The Cranberries per il titolo (in "Ode to my family") e Alanis Morissette per un'altra citazione (a voi scoprire quale). Blaise Zabini e soprattutto Tracey Davis non sono inventati da me né da nessun'altro scrittore di ffic, anzi sono della Rowling. Ah, ovviamente la cosa più importante! C'è una parte che ho preso d auno spettacolo teatrale del liceo scinetifico G. da Catino (non mi ricordo il nome dello scrittore...).

Ringraziamenti: C'è un po' di gente da ringraziare veramente questa volta! Ci sono delle persone che per questa tanto sospirata fanfiction hanno fatto una grande parte. Prima Kal, senza di cui non sarei mai riuscita a tirar fuori niente da me. Sei una persona stupenda e stupendamente comprensiva! Poi i miei primi beta-reader, ovvero quelli che hanno letto le varie versioni di questa ffic, per mia volontà o no (vero Marie?), durant eil corso di questo anno. Come dicevo, MarieSophie con i suoi commentini sfuggenti e Gimmi dalle battute cattive (povero Draco!) e le sue risate insensate… mi avete fatto perseverare, lo ammetto! Infine ma non meno importanti le mie vere beta-reader, che mi hanno convinto che alla fin fine questa versione della mia ffic non era poi così pessima: MircallaMalfoy e Amrlide, che mi sostengono cmq vadano le cose… a voi tutti dedico questa ff.

Ultimo ringraziamentino immancabile, ringrazio Valentina. Ora che c'entra? Semplice… sta facendo come al solito tardi per passarmi a prendere così ho tempo per scrivere^^…

Does Anyone Care? (Ma gliene frega a qualcuno?)

"Zabini, mi passi quel maledetto sale?". Questa è una domanda che devo ripetere ogni santissimo giorno da quando sono qui a Hogwarts, almeno da quanto ricordi. Zabini alza la testa dal suo piatto, capovolge nuovamente il contenitore del sale e mi guarda. "Oh" dice. Sbuffo. 

"Blaise" interviene Tracey Davis, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla testa. "Tutto quel sale ti fa male". Zabini guarda Tracey, poi guarda me, torna a guardare il sale. "Oh", ripete, ridacchiando senza un motivo preciso. Cerca di passarci sopra. "Ma voi lo sapete, che io vivo per il sale!". Qualcuno del quarto anno, forse suo cugino, grida "Allora buttati a mare!". Zabini ridacchia ancora. "Insomma, Zabini!" grido, spazientito. "Posso avere il sale sì o no?" e faccio eco alle mie parole con le mani indicandogli le due possibili scelte. Lui ripete, per la terza volta "Oh". E mi passa il sale. Ancora non riesco a capire perché i pasti qui a Hogwarts siano tanto sciapi. Non che sia di grande importanza (forse per Greg e  Vince sì, a me che importa?), ma odio non essere rispettato. Ho mandato almeno quattro volte, dall'inizio dell'anno, qualcuno a dire agli elfi di condire maggiormente le pietanze. Sembra che abbiano le orecchie foderate del cibo che cucinano. Tracey Davis azzarda "forse qualcuno ha problemi con i cibi, non so, diabete…". La metto a tacere con uno sbuffo. "Roba da babbani, Davis".

Ma forse tutto questo non vi interessa. Non che io mi aspetti che vi importi qualcosa di me, ma potreste almeno sforzarvi. Purtroppo Potter è troppo occupato con il suo Quidditch, i suoi problemi sentimentali e la sua sopravvivenza per pensare a raccontarvi addirittura qualcosa. Io invece sono un povero fallito che non ha niente da fare, quindi posso spendere tutto il tempo della mia inutile vita a fare chiacchiere. 

Ma gliene frega a qualcuno?

È una brutta giornata, questa. Il freddo è giunto a Hogwarts prima del previsto, e ha portato con sé la neve. Osservo i fiocchi che cadono dalle enormi vetrate dei corridoi di Hogwarts. Sono l'incarnazione della perfezione in terra, secondo mia madre. Quando mio padre l'ha sentito ha detto che mia madre pensa troppo a fare poesia invece che educarmi. Allora avrò dovuto avere quattro, cinque anni? Non so bene come faccia a ricordarmelo così bene. Allora mia madre ha ribattuto "Tu devi essere come i fiocchi di neve, Draco" rivolta a me. Io allora l'ho guadata piuttosto sorpreso, e stupidamente mi sono fatto scappare un "Ma i fiocchi di neve alla fine si sciolgono". Hanno una vita breve, i fiocchi di neve. Mia madre mi ha guardato male e ha detto che ero uno stupido. I fiocchi di neve si sciolgono come noi moriamo, e non c'entra assolutamente niente, e che ero ancora uno stupido, e non faceva niente, perché ero piccolo, e quindi era normale che fossi stupido. Mio padre ha sbuffato.

Adesso è lui a dirmi che sono uno stupido. 

Odio Potter perché… perché… le gente dice che ne sono invidioso, e probabilmente sarà così, se lo dicono loro, loro che non sono stupidi… figuriamoci, lo dice anche Granger, che per quanto mezzosangue stupida non è… io invece conosco quasi a memoria l'albero genealogico della mia famiglia, da come Jules Chrisostome Malfoy mise su le fondamenta del nostro patrimonio nel 1200 a perchè Charlotte Mirabel morì suicida nella metà del diciannovesimo secolo, ma sono stupido e quindi devo credere a quello che mi dicono gli altri, e se gli altri mi dicono che sono invidioso di Potter devo credere che sono invidioso di Potter… che poi sia vero o no, non ho il diritto di ragionarsi su. E faccio quello che la gente vuole. Se vogliono che io sia la persona più stronza di Hogwarts, lo sono. Così la gente non ha problemi e non me li devo fare neanch'io.

Che orrida giornata. 

Oggi non è un giorno come gli altri. Lutto. Ma di chi, poi, di che cosa? Di quel bestione? Avrebbe fatto bene a farsi gli affari suoi, invece di mettersi contro Voldemort e cercare di convincere i giganti a mettersi dalla parte di Silente. Inutile, completamente inutile. Meglio così. Non rischierò più la vita a causa delle sue folli manie di tenere quelle bestiacce a lezione. I poveri grifondoro tengono la testa bassa, sguardi vacui. È una cosa divertente, da vedere, con quelle divise nere… come orfanelli dell'ospizio… oh, ma giusto, Potter è un orfanello. Sigh. Anch'io vorrei essere un orfano. Sono invidioso di Potter, no?

Li beffeggio un po', non sono l'unico. Weasley cerca di trattenersi. Povero pezzente selvaggio. Solo il suo folle amore per Granger lo ferma dalla voglia di uccidermi. Gli altri ci ignorano. Non è molto divertente, ma prima o poi dovranno reagire. Poi esagero. Sento, come tutti hanno sentito, che ho superato la soglia della sopportazione. Ma nessuno mi piomba addosso per picchiarmi.

Ci sono migliaia di occhi che ci guardano. Non è la prima volta, eppure sento che si sta avvicinando il momento in cui qualcosa mi ferirà al cuore e sarà la fine per me e per i miei rancori. Mi sono esposto troppo perché loro non sappiano trovare il mio punto debole. Ho detto troppo stavolta.

"Tanto, Malfoy" mormora Potter, stringendo i denti "tu non puoi fare niente senza tuo padre". Immaginavo che prima o poi questa triste affermazione dovesse uscir fuori. Sposto lentamente un ciuffo di capelli indietro. Sento la solita storia ripetersi infinitamente dentro di me.

Dici tutto quello che dice tuo padre. Fai tutto quello che ti dice di fare. Ti nascondi dietro di lui così come lui si nasconde dietro ai suoi soldi e al suo titolo. Sei un codardo come lui, Malfoy. Probabilmente stai diventando come lui, forse già lo sei. Non importa. Draco Malfoy, ti sei distrutto. Avresti potuto avere una vita, ma hai scelto la direzione sbagliata. In questo momento tu non esisti."Sei solo l'immagine di tuo padre da piccolo!". È questo quella che qualcuno mi grida. Dietro di me nessuno interviene. Lo farebbero se solo sapessero cosa dire. Neanche Piton può ribattere a questo. Io però posso dire qualcosa. Un sorriso amaro e sconfitto mi deforma lievemente l'espressione sconvolta e umiliata. E con un filo di voce: "Avete ragione". Loro mi guardano ancora non soddisfatti, intendono che non ho finito il mio intervento. "E sapete una cosa?" riprendo, sorridendo. E poi do la risposta immediatamente, senza aspettare che loro me la chiedano. "Non me ne frega niente". Immagino che i miei compagni mi stiano considerando un povero pazzo. Sguardi increduli dall'altra sponda. "Non me ne frega niente!" ripeto, più sicuro. Non me ne frega davvero niente? No, non è vero. Me ne frega. Non starei qui a raccontarvi queste cose se non me ne importasse niente. Le lacrime iniziano a scorrere sul mio viso. Non posso rimanere qui ancora per molto. Mi scioglierei. Come un fiocco di neve.

"NON ME FREGA NIENTE!" grido, e scappo via, via da amici e nemici, se davvero sono questo per me. Se davvero posso credere che amici a nemici siano miei e non di mio padre o della sua ombra. 

Corro attraverso il parco, non guardo da nessuna parte, tengo gli occhi chiusi. Strappo via le lacrime a forza con la manica del maglione. Dà fastidio, ma non importa in fondo. Mi fermo, apro gli occhi. Avverto il loro rossore. Non importa. Niente di me deve importarmi, perché la mia vita è di mio padre. Credo che adesso posso anche riprendermela. Sarebbe proprio ora.

Non riesco a tenermi in piedi. Sono troppo stanco. Perché non posso, no, non posso camminare senza le mie stampelle. Ora mi manca qualsiasi appoggio. Ho bisogno di riposare. Devo fermarmi un momento a riflettere. Forse sarebbe meglio di no, eviterei preoccupazioni inutili, ma è l'unica via d'uscita. O no? Cado sulle ginocchia, nella neve. Non c'è anima viva, solo neve. Che continua a scendere, così, copiosamente, dal cielo, in moto triste, sconsolato, senza alcuna speranza di cambiare rotta, senza l'aiuto del vento. Non c'è nessun Hagrid che mi guarda male, grazie al cielo.

È uno splendore. Non ho mai visto prima d'ora tanta bellezza. Quel bianco accecante che mi copre gli occhi potrebbe essere una ragione per esistere. Mi accorgo di non aver mai osservato la dimensione che mi ospita con tanto amore quanto questo momento. 

È possibile che io stia guarendo dalla mia consunzione. 

Sento la neve posarsi sul mio corpo, sui miei occhi, sul mio spirito, e vedo che posso davvero vivere di questo. Posso lasciare tutto il resto dietro di me ed andare avanti crogiolandomi nel freddo dell'inverno, molto più caldo e dolce di quello di cui soffro. La mia maledetta solitudine.

"Sì, forse è meglio. Prendimi, non appartengo più a me stesso ormai. Sono tuo". E mi abbandono alla neve, come se fosse l'abbraccio di una madre che non ho mai realmente avuto.

Ho mai desiderato potere? Forse lo ha sempre desiderato mio padre, ma non lo rifiuterei se mi fosse proposto e buon prezzo. Ho bisogno di un appoggio? Sto cercando un altro scoglio cui aggrapparmi. Immagino di averne bisogno, sì. Ho bisogno di una coscienza? Sì, è questo quello che mi serve. Perché rinunciarci? Perché rifiutare? 

Mi sveglio. Non riesco immediatamente a focalizzare la vista, non capisco dove mi trovo e forse non riesco a ricordare neanche più chi sono, ma pian piano i ricordi mi riaffiorano alla mente. Credo che non sia servito a niente, tentare di morire. Sono nell'infermeria di Hogwarts. Sento un'aria diversa, però. Più fresca, nuova. Aria che non ho mai respirato. Non sento alcun dolore, né alcun bisogno. È il paradiso. Forse, solo un lieve giramento di testa. Niente di preoccupante. Poi milioni di voci iniziano a parlare accanto a me. 

"Non ci avrei mai creduto… ci è stato un giorno"

"Sarà perché era un giorno e non una notte"

"Come stai, Draco?"

"Hai rischiato di morire, signor Malfoy". 

E cose così, credo. Non particolarmente eccitanti. Mi alzo. Madama Chips mi ferma e mi rimette a letto. "Assolutamente, signor Malfoy. Devi rimanere ancora a letto, finché non avrai finito la tua cura". "Io sto bene" dico, e mi alzo. Mi reggo benissimo in piedi, non trovo problemi nei movimenti. Perché dovrei star male? Il mio sguardo però è assente. Non li sto guardando in faccia. Non mi accorgo di chi mi parla. Vedo solo neve, dovunque. È bello. Piacevole. Decisamente quello di cui ho bisogno per vivere. Vado avanti, cammino. Sento di me una nuova forza, una specie di coraggio delle proprie azioni, sensazione falsa che prima mio padre mi affidava. Ora la sento dentro di me. Mi sento veramente potente. Posso fare quello che voglio, ma non tengo a dar sfoggio di me, ancora non ho capito cosa devo fare. Poi una voce da qualche parte, dentro o fuori di me, mi chiama.

"Draco Merridew Malfoy". Mi volto, cerco di individuarla. Ho già sentito questa voce. È cristallina, pura, leggera. Sa di neve. La voce della neve.

"Draco Merridew Malfoy" chiama ancora la voce, e nel momento nel quale la mia risposta confusa esce dalla mia bocca intorno a me l'ambiente cambia. Pareti scintillanti di ghiaccio, splendenti. Surreali. E si fa avanti la figura più bella e splendente che io abbia mai visto, e che mai vedrò nella mia vita. La Regina delle Nevi.

La Signora dei Ghiacci. Mi inchino a suoi piedi, e mi viene spontaneo dire "Ai suoi ordini".

"Draco Merridew Malfoy" ripete per la terza volta la mia Regina, con la sua incantevole voce. "Sei soddisfatto, ora? Ti senti bene?". Le bacio il mantello. "Sì, Signora" rispondo. 

"Cosa pensi del piccolo patto che c'è tra noi?" chiede la Regina delle Nevi. Il patto. Ricordo poco. Ma sicuramente niente avrebbe potuto essere meglio di quel patto. "Sono al suo servizio, Signora". La Regina delle Nevi sorride, sembra sincera. Io lo sono. 

Mi sta salvando dall'abisso?

Non importa. Sono felice. Sono stracolmo di gioia, potrei persino venderla. C'è un posto anche per me nella vita. Sono al servizio della Signora dei Ghiacci. Non sono più dalla stessa parte di mio padre, non sono passato da quella di Potter. Se mai dovessi eliminare uno di questi due per ordine della mia padrona, lo farei senza il più piccolo indugio. È così facile, uccidere.

Il difficile è uccidersi.

Immagino che la gioia che credo provare sia solo piacere. Semplice e inutile piacere. Mi nutro di questo, non posso far altro. Sono al servizio della Signora dei Ghiacci, faccio quello che mi dice. Forse sono capace di pensare anche da solo, adesso, ma non mi interessa, non ne ho bisogno. Posso fare quello che voglio, e ho tutto il tempo che desidero per farlo quando riterrò di doverlo fare.

I demoni sono eterni.

Passeggio allegramente per i corridoi di Hogwarts, mi permetto di arrivare in ritardo alle lezioni, faccio quello che voglio. Nessuno ha niente da ridire, hanno paura di me. Ancora non mi considerano un matto. Ho le persone che si considerano mie amiche accanto a me e un brutto passato alle spalle (certo non come quello di Potter, ma ognuno ha il suo metro per misurare la vita). Che voglio dimenticare. Non scrivo a mio padre da oltre tre settimane, e so che posso continuare così senza alcun problema. Adesso sono libero. O meglio, la libertà di cui la Signora dei Ghiacci mi dà disposizione, ed è come non avere alcun legame con gli altri di questo mondo. Non voglio avere legami. Eppure qualcuno si avvicina a me, non solo i miei squallidi amici che mi circondano e mi dichiarano capo. Anche gli altri. Quella pietosa ultima scena della mia scorsa vita li ha sconvolti. Li ha fatti sentire in colpa. Hanno iniziato ad avere voglia di compassione. "Povero ragazzo" li sento mormorare con la voce del pensiero "Non avrei mai creduto che anche lui potesse essere umano" "Povero". Stanno parlando di me? Certo è possibile. Ma io sto bene così, o almeno credo. Non ho bisogno di nient'altro. 

Ora che ho sangue infetto nessuna vorrà più leccare le mie ferite.

Avrei bisogno di qualcos'altro, in fondo, forse. Ho potere, denaro, affetto, e mi appartengo, almeno nella parte della mia persona. Sembrerebbe tutto, ma forse c'è qualcos'altro. Me ne sono accorto ultimamente, cerco di non farci caso, però. Sono ancora capace di soffrire. Può darsi anche che io soffra, ogni tanto. Ma ormai ho esaurito ogni mia lacrima. Non mi lamento - ma quando ero piccolo e mi padre mi infliggeva la cruciatus perché imparassi a non piangere avevo scoperto che dopo un bel pianto si stava relativamente meglio con se stessi e con gli altri e si poteva ricominciare daccapo a costruire giorno per giorno la propria felicità. Ora non posso più farlo. Ma non mi lamento. 

Chissà, magari, un giorno, all'improvviso, io…

Ma gliene frega a qualcuno?


End file.
